In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society.
As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that provide higher quality outputs are often sought after.
Some electronic devices utilize audio signals. For example, a smartphone may capture and process a speech signal. However, the audio signal may include significant noise in some instances, which may degrade the quality of the speech signal. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve audio signals may be beneficial.